Falling In Love
by Bruh Cullen
Summary: One-shot inspirada na música de mesmo nome. Todos humanos


Os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. E a musica ao McFly

-

**P.O.V. Jasper**

Estava deitado em minha cama com um foto em minha mão. Uma foto que eu tirei com _ela._

_Flash Back Onn_

_Eu tinha 8 anos, e era meu primeiro dia em uma escola nova. As primeiras aulas foram fáceis, e agora estávamos no recreio._

_Estava andando em direção ao parquinho, sem um destino certo. Até que a vi._

_Ela estava sentada no balanço, que estava parado, com as suas pernas balançando e um olhar distante. No começo, pensei que ela era uma fada, daquelas que existem nos Contos de Fada que minha mãe lia para a Rosalie dormir. Mas depois acabei me convencendo que ela era real. E então, me aproximei._

_Flash Back Off_

Quando era menor, não imaginei que este pequeno gesto me levasse a conhecer uma das pessoas que mais amo hoje e a minha _melhor amiga_.

_Flash Back Onn_

_Cheguei perto dela e ela me olhou com aqueles lindos olhos verdes._

_- Oi – disse._

_- Olá – ela falou, meio envergonhada._

_- Posso me sentar? – perguntei, me referindo ao balanço do seu lado._

_- Tudo bem – ela sorriu._

_- Sou o Jasper – falei._

_- Alice, prazer – Alice me estendeu sua pequena mão._

_Então Alice começou a se balançar, e eu dei o dialogo encerrado ai._

_Flash Back Off_

Neste mesmo dia, descobri que ela era Alice Cullen, filha de um medico muito conhecido na pequena cidade de Forks. Que tinha 7 anos e mais dois irmãos. Edward e Emmett, o ultimo era meu colega.

Eu falei para ela que acabara de me mudar, pois meu pai era medico, também, e foi transferido. E falei que tinha uma irmã, Rosalie.

Depois disso apresentamos cada um os seus irmãos. E Alice me apresentou Isabella, ou Bella, que era a sua melhor amiga.

Logo as meninas viraram melhores amigos, e eu e Emmett e Edward também.

E os anos foram passando, e as coisas foram mudando. Emmett e Rosalie começaram a namorar e Edward e Bella também.

E a Alice se apaixonou, por alguém que até hoje não sei quem é.

E... eu também queria ter me apaixonado, mas não aconteceu.

_Flash Back Onn_

_Era hora do almoço, e só estava Alice na nossa mesa. Emmett e Rosalie estavam na fila para comprar seus almoços, e Bella e Edward haviam passado na biblioteca antes de ir para o refeitório._

_Alice estava debruçada sobre um dos seus cadernos e seu dedo indicador fazia círculos em alguma coisa da folha._

_Assim que cheguei perto, Alice fechou seu caderno rapidamente. Só vi o final da foto, que me lembrava muito uma que havíamos tirado, alguns meses atrás._

_- Jazz! – ela gritou, irritada. _

_- Oi para você também, Alice – disse sorrindo e me sentando do seu lado._

_E eu nunca descobri que foto era aquela._

_Flash Back Off_

Depois disso peguei a Alice observando mais algumas vezes aquele mesmo caderno. Emmett sugeriu que "roubássemos" ele, mas eu fui contra.

O que eu menos queria era a Alice braba comigo.

Então, quando vimos, já era o meu ultimo ano no colegial. Um ano bem triste, pois sabia que iria ficar um bom tempo longe de Alice. Já que ela teria que ficar e terminar seu ultimo ano do colegial, enquanto eu iria para a faculdade.

_Flash Back Onn_

_- Vamos, Jasper e Rosalie. – gritou meu pai, já na garagem de casa._

_Eu já estava pronto para ir para o aeroporto, assim como Rosalie. Edward e Bella também iriam ficar, afinal estavam indo para o ultimo ano. _

_E Emmett havia ido uns dias antes para resolver tudo sobre o apartamento em que iríamos dividir. Sim, eu ia ficar de vela. Espero que por pouco tempo._

_Me despedi de Edward e de Bella, que estavam lá em casa. E deixei Alice por ultimo._

_- Tchau, pequena – disse. Alice me abraçou forte e o começou a chorar – Não chora. Em pouco tempo vamos estar juntos novamente._

_- T-tchau, Jazz – ela disse, com a voz tremula, em conseqüência do choro._

_A abracei novamente. E lhe dei um beijo na testa._

_- Se cuida – falei._

_- Você também... – disse Alice, baixinho._

_Esperei Rose terminar de se despedir e então saímos de casa em direção ao aeroporto._

_Flash Back Off_

E, agora, aqui estou eu. Com uma foto minha e de Alice nas mãos, com uma saudade tremenda daquele ser feliz e saltitante.

Depois de alguns minutos pensando, decidi que precisava ligar para ela. A esta hora sua aula já deve ter acabado.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o numero que já havia decorado à anos.

- JAZZ! – Alice falou, ou melhor, gritou, assim que atendeu seu celular.

- Oi, Alice – falei, já mais animado.

Então comecei a falar com ela. Ela me falou que já não agüentava mais um garoto chamado Nick, que viva convidando ela para sair. Coisa que ela sempre negava. E eu falei que já estava meio cansado se segurar vela.

- Poderíamos ter nos apaixonado. Eu queria ter me apaixonado – falei, por fim.

Ouvi Alice respirar fundo.

- E quem disse que isso não aconteceu? – disse ela, depois falou um "oh" e desligou o telefone rapidamente.

E então eu fiquei sem entender nada...!

-

**N/A:** Oi, gente!

O que acharam da one?

Comentem!

Até a próxima...

Bruh Cullen


End file.
